Más allá de las apariencias
by Ziqu Roheart
Summary: (Secuela de "¿La suerte de quién?"). Resumen: ¿Kaname besando a ichiru? Sí, sabemos que es el gemelo de Zero y son parecidos en muchos aspectos pero, ¿Kuran no es capaz de distinguirlos? ¿Y por qué Yuuki no dice nada al ver cómo besan a su novio frente a sus ojos, y más aun siendo su propio hermano quien lo hace?


Secuela de _"¿La suerte de quién?"_ Espero y les guste. Nos leemos al final.

Resumen: ¿Kaname besando a Ichiru? Sí, sabemos que es el gemelo de Zero y son parecidos en muchos aspectos pero, ¿Kuran no es capaz de distinguirlos? ¿Y por qué Yuuki no dice nada al ver cómo besan a su novio frente a sus ojos, y más aun siendo su propio hermano quien lo hace?

Pareja: Kaname x Zero  
Advertencias: OoC, AU  
Palabras: 1190  
Notas: Para comprender mejor la situación, es recomendable leer: "¿La suerte de quién?"

-x-

 **MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS APARIENCIAS**  
 **Por Ziqu Roheart**

—¡Vamos, Zero! No pierdes nada con intentarlo, además, ¿no crees que Kaname se sorprenderá? —dijo Ichiru viendo su reflejo y el de su gemelo en el espejo.

—No lo sé, ¿y si se molesta? ¿Qué hay de Yuuki? No me gusta para nada esta idea Ichiru y sabes muy bien que no es para nada mi estilo jugar bromas, menos con algo así —afirmó el mayor.

—Oh, vamos, será divertido ver la reacción de Kaname —dijo imaginándose la reacción de Kuran e inmediatamente vino a su cabeza la imagen de su niña, igual de sorprendida que su hermano—. Aunque creo que Yuuki también se sorprenderá.

—¿Ves? Tengo razón, así que no.

-x-

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido, eres un demonio —admitió Zero frente a la puerta del salón principal del Instituto Cross.

—Bien, ya lo sabía así que no importa, ahora lo importante es entrar —dijo el menor de los Kiryuu jalando al mayor de un brazo.

-x-

—Entonces, ¿es cierto que Zero vendrá al baile? —preguntó Takuma a Kaname, sorprendido de que el gemelo mayor aceptara asistir al baile de San Valentín que año con año se realizaba en el salón principal del Instituto.

—Sí.

" _Qué directo_ " pensaron Shiki y Aido al escuchar el monosílabo del castaño y es que lo dijo sin inmutarse y muy seguro de sí mismo. ¿En verdad Zero sí asistiría? Eso era algo que no creían que sucediera ni en un millón de años, pero justamente en ese momento vieron al gemelo menor acercándose a ellos, sin Zero consigo. _Tal vez a última hora se habrá arrepentido_ , pensaron un tanto decepcionados porque en verdad querían ver al Kiryuu mayor vestido para la ocasió cómo Ichiru se acercaba a ellos, tan guapo y radiante como siempre. Con un traje negro que resaltaba muy bien su figura, una camisa lavanda que contrastaba muy bien con su piel pálida y una corbata morada que hacía juego con sus ojos. Su cabello suelto, que normalmente lo llevaba amarrado a una coleta, lo hacía lucir muy hermoso dándole un aire sexy y sensual. Simplemente un adonis, un dios griego, una belleza sin igual. Todos se le quedaban viendo ensoñadoramente, pensando que era una lástima que ya tuviera a su ser amado, otros maldecían la suerte de la pequeña Kuran por haber atrapado a un galán tan apuesto. Nadie se salvaba, tanto hombres como mujeres se sentían atraídos por Ichiru que esa noche lucía espectacularmente asombroso. Y sus amigos no se quedaban atrás.

—¡Wow! —exclamaron a coro Kain, Aido, Shiki, Takuma, Rima, Yori e incluso Ruka, menos los hermanos Kuran, " _qué raro_ " pensó un observador rubio amigo de ambos castaños.

—Te ves deslumbrante Ichi...

Lo que empezó por decir Kain no lo terminó ya que su frase murió dentro de su boca al ver la escena que se suscitaba frente a sus ojos, dejándolo boquiabierto, a él y a todos en realidad: Kuran Kaname besaba apasionadamente al menor de los gemelos y éste le correspondía ansiosamente. _¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí?_ El sonrojo se hizo general, las féminas impresionadas se cubrían las cara con sus manos, los varones impactados no decían nada pero todos pensaban lo mismo: a pesar de que fuera a Ichiru quien besaba Kuran, la escena se veía realmente muy sexy y un tanto erótica.

—No entiendo de qué se sorprenden —dijo la pequeña castaña al observar lo que pasaba frente a ella.

—Pero Yuuki, él es...

—Zero, te ves realmente hermoso —interrumpió Kaname el comentario de Aido, tomando el rostro de su adorado niño entre sus manos, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¿¡Zero!? —dijeron a coro nuevamente.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —preguntó el gemelo faltante llegando a donde sus amigos, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios denotando cierta maldad en ella, pero no maldad dañina, sino más bien como si no estuviera sorprendido de ver a todo sorprendidos, válgame la redundancia.

—¡Ichiru! —exclamó Yuuki abrazando a su novio.

—A ver, ¿alguien me puede explicar qué sucede aquí? —pidió Aido turbado.

-x-

—Y así fue como al demonio de Ichiru se le ocurrió esto —finalizó Zero sonrojado.

—¿Y todo esto sólo por ver qué tipo de reacción tendría Kaname? —preguntó Takuma, a lo cual ambos gemelos asintieron.

—Y vaya que fue una muy buena reacción —espetó Ichiru viendo el video que grabó desde que hizo acto de aparición su hermano hasta la sorpresa de todos al ver como Kaname lo besaba.

—¿Grabaste todo? —preguntó Akatsuki, el menor asintió nuevamente—. Bien, quiero que me lo enseñes después —dijo sonriendo.

—¡Yo también quiero verlo! —dijo emocionado Hanabusa, la verdad es que quería ver los rostros de todos al momento del beso.

—Pero aún tengo una duda —interrumpió la algarabía Shiki—. ¿Cómo reconociste a Zero, Kaname? —todos volvieron su rostro hacia el castaño mayor, haciéndose la misma pregunta internamente.

—Bueno, eso es fácil —respondió abrazando a su novio cariñosamente, logrando un sonrojo en el de ojos amatista—. Sólo Zero desprende esa aura encantadora que me vuelve loco y su aroma exquisito es el único que hace a mi corazón latir rápido. Solo él hace que toda mi sangre llegue a tal punto de ebullición por lo intranquila que se siente cuando él está cerca. Logra subir mi temperatura de lo ansioso que me pone, mi cuerpo tiembla ante su presencia, mis ojos sólo lo ven a él y todo a mí al rededor desaparece; siento como se reseca mi garganta ante su inmaculada belleza, todas mis neuronas reaccionan ante él y cada célula de mi cuerpo vibra por él. Sería un pecado si no reconociera a la persona que amo, ¿no creen?

Terminó por decir y todos se preguntaron qué había sido eso. ¿Era Kaname quien había dicho esas frases por demás románticas y melosas? ¿En serio era el mismo Kaname Kuran que conocían, ese que no se inmutaba por nada y era más frío que un iceberg? Si antes la sorpresa fue por el cambio radical de Zero, ahora era por la forma de expresarse del Kuran mayor. Quién diría que debajo de la apariencia estoica y aristocrática se escondía un romántico y amoroso Kaname.

—Yo también te amo, Kaname —dijo Zero besando al mayor en los labios. Un beso casto, puro y lleno de amor, de esos que, aunque pequeños, son los que más se antojan para tiernos y hermosos. Todos suspiraron y sonrieron, era tanto el amor que destilaban que sintieron —por unos momentos— envidia, así que, los que tenían pareja abrazaron a la suya. Y así, la música empezó y cada quien sacó a bailar a la propia.

—¿Me concede esta pieza y las que vienen, mi dulce príncipe? —preguntó Kaname al de cabellos plateados, estirando su mano izquierda, en espera de la derecha de su compañero.

—¿Cómo podría negarme? —contestó Zero aceptando la invitación, siendo conducido por un apuesto castaño hacia la pista de baile.

—Por cierto Zero, te ves mejor sin los lentes. Me encanta observar tus ojos.

—Gra-gracias —respondió sonrojado ante el cumplido.

—Te amo —dijo el mayor al oído el de ojos amatista, abrazándolo fuerte pero sutilmente, moviéndose al ritmo de la melodía calmada que sonaba.

\- Fin parte 1-

 _*Finalizado: Miércoles, 16 de Febrero del 2011, 15:42hrs._

Notas finales: Bien, espero, en verdad lo deseo, que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Quiero agradecer especialmente a Neko-tan (del foro Mundo Yaoi) porque fue su comentario el que me orilló a realizar esta continuación. Pero (siempre hay un pero) siendo sincera, la verdad esque no me llenó la historia. Sé que debería gustarme y sí, me gusta pero por falta de buena inspiración la sentí muy rápida. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo así que, espero y les agrade.

 ***Última revisión:** viernes 17 de marzo, 2017. ¡6 años, 1 mes, 1 día! OMGOMGOMG!

Estaba navegando por mis historias publicadas y recordé que "¿La suerte de quién?" tiene una continuación pendiente *IfyouknowWhatImean* y pensé "¿por qué rayos no?" So, aquí la tienen, la primera parte. Por ahora tiene dos, esta parte y la primera del tan ansiado Lemon (el cual tendré que re-leer y corregir y posteriormente terminar), así que probablemente sean dos o tres partes (dependiendo de mi inspiración, no se hagan muchas ilusiones tampoco *sad face*).

Dicho eso, espero les haya gustado esta primera parte. A mí sigue sin gustarme y no le hice muchos cambios, de hecho fueron como dos o tres, porque en estos seis años siento que mi estilo ha cambiado mucho y no quise cambiarle la esencias de mi yo-6-años-atrás.

Pues nada, nos estamos leyendo. :D

P.d. ¡He vuelto! Tal vez no por mucho tiempo pero al menos puedo compartirles el tan ansiado y prometido lemon. Recuerden que sus comentarios alimentan mi alma. ¡Feliz fin de semana! :D


End file.
